This invention relates generally to the field of hand muff devices, and more particularly to a heat containment apparatus to warm human hands.
The information provided below will address the current deficiencies and provide a solution for individuals to warm hands in cold weather.
Human hands are often exposed to cold weather while working or enjoying recreational activities. Gloves and mittens have been used to retain heat and shield the cold from effecting the function and pain associated with long exposure to the elements of cold weather. Gloves aid in retaining heat and shielding heat while allowing the use of each individual finger. Mittens keep hands warmer as the fingers are encompassed by the insulating material while the thumb is usually what becomes the most effected by the cold, as with individual fingers of the glove. Hand muffs have been used to allow the user to place both hands into an insulating device creating in essence a double mitten, thus keeping both hands even warmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,241 issued to Smith goes a step further with the hand muff to allow a pocket for traditional heat sources in the center of the muff. Giese, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,896 states a hand warming muff including a neck strap and easy hand access. Kisnoshita, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,643 created a carrier for a portable heat source where hands may then be inserted to warm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,954 issued to Cohen; Florence describes a heating element enclosed in a hand muff where the hands may grab a heat source.
Brock; Kenneth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,355 describes a hand muff that is semi rigid to conform to the body and allow one hand to be free when inserting the other.
All mentioned muffs provide means for hands to be insulated from the elements and some providing the use of additional heat sources though fail to create a muff to contain the heat and shield human order from exiting the muff that is important to hunters. There is also a need for a muff to utilize reuseable heat sources reducing waste into the environment and reduce overall cost of heating the hands in cold weather.
The information following will address the deficiencies in current hand muff devices and address the solutions to them.